jinchuriki
by crossoverfanofanime
Summary: when kagome is brutally betrayed by inu-yasha, she finds out she holds the five-tailed dolphin horse. now she must learn to master her power while fighting the akatsuki with her new friends, gaara, yugito, yagura, roshi, utuakta, fu, B, and naruto. warning semi-graphic violence scene in the first chapter. pairings narutoxfu kagomexyagura sangoxmiroku utuakataxhotaru Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am starting another fiction, which does NOT mean I am discontinuing "triple threat pirates" I just lost my muse for that one, and I thought a good xover fic will get me out of my writers block, and this idea's been rattling about in my head for a while, it is a inuyasha/naruto xover where kagome is secretly a jinchüriki, when kagome is betrayed by the inu-taichi for kikyo, the seal begins to break, revealing her to be the container of the gobi.

I am gonna make some changes to both story lines, which are, instead of putting up with their villages the jinchuriki went rougue and joined together, and tobi and maadara are 2 different people, and tobi is a good guy, for inuyasha, the changes are kikyo joined and the inu-taichi bterayed her, also kagome REMOVED the rosary beads..  
fair warning, this may contain some harsh violence (but not too much of it) it should also have, drug consumption, no swearing, no citrus and slight gore, light bashing of kikyo (I mean she is a detestable character.), and at first inuyasha is an **hole.  
Also I have poor grammar, since I am 13 and I don't have a beta, so don't flame me, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or naruto: shippuden they belong to their respective owners and VIZ media

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A small yellow backpack hit the green plains with a gentle thunk. Nearby a girl started to climb out of an old well. With a withered sigh Kagome pulled herself up and swung her legs over the edge so she was in a sitting position.

Since it was summer vacation for her she had ditched her school uniform and exchanged it for cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt with a heart on the left shoulder. She stretched and basked in the sun for a moment before walking over to her backpack. Since she was on vacation, she could spend even more time in the feudal era to help her friends, and she was ecstatic. However the inu-taichi didn't feel the same way.

Ever since kikyo, the undead priestess, decided to join them, she was virtually replacing the young miko in the team.

First inu-yasha, being easy to manipulate, believed every word the clay priestess said and virtually pushed kagome away, now her only worth to him was a jewel shard detector again. Sango was harder to bend, but she slowly was convinced by kikyo that kagome was merely a useless copy, and sango began to grow close to kikyo, using her as a replacment for kagome as a best friend and hot spring buddy.

Miroku had been pretty easy to manipulate with kikyo's figure, he even went so far as refusing to acknowledge kagome's existence or her contribution to the team. The only people who still liked her were shippo and kaeade, however she still held her head high and trained constantly, getting ready for the day kikyo showed her true colors.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO.  
She had made it to the small village sitting on the outskirts of inu-yasha's forest. She groaned when she heard inu-yasha yelling inside kaeade's hut. "WHERE IS THAT PATHETIC WENCH?" The dog hanyou screamed at the old woman. Kagome's heart sank at his comment. "Calm down inuyasha, my love, she probably has some business in her time." kagome's stomach churned at hearing kikyo's sickly-sweet voice.

Kagome braved up and walked in the hut, head high. "Why are you acting all high and mighty, WENCH!?" The silver-haired hanyou growled. "Shut up, mutt-head!" Shippo taunted. Inu-yasha gave the fox youkai a glare effectively shutting him up.

"Gimme the shards." Inu-yasha snarled at kagome. The miko took a step back due to the malice in his voice. "Now, now, my love, let's not be impatient." Kikyo smiled. Kagome resisted the urge to gag at the clay miko. "Come on kikyo, they're safer with you then with the girl, she's only good at finding 'em, nothing else, and I bet you'd be better at it anyway." inu-yasha protested. Kagome inwardly cringed at her once-friends statement, however she didn't let it show. "I am going for a walk." She grumbled, still feeling inuyasha's killing intent.. "What ever..." Inuyahsa muttered giving kagome a glare. If looks could kill kagome would be dead. She shuddered at his malice and walked out of the hut.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome set out for the rice fields just outside town. on the way she saw miroku and sango. "Hey guys!" She called out waving to her friends. However they just turned away and pretended she wasn't there. The miko's heart twisted at this, however she was still focused on the glare inuyasha gave her, like he wanted to kill her. It frankly worried the priestess. What did I do to get him so mad at me? She thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
A loud "hoot" brought kagome out of her musings. She looked up to see a great-horned owl staring blankly at her. Then she realized the sun had set a few hours ago and she was deep in the West forest, near the West castle. Aw, crud, how late is it? She thought. The miko froze when she detected inu-yasha's presence, and he seemed mad.

(This is where the blood starts inu-yasha lovers DON'T read, this might be M rated violence, however I am only saying that because I'm paranoid)

"HEY WENCH!" Inu-yasha roared. He tore through the foliage to find the miko with a terrified look on her face. "Y-yes, inu-yasha? What do you want?" kagome stammered. " You know what." He snarled. "You took the shards and were bringing them to sesshomaru, I've had it up to here with your stupidity, so I'm gonna do something about it..." he growled menacingly. "i-i just got l-lost I w-wasn't..." The miko was cut off when inuyasha drove his claws deep into her stomach. She coughed up blood and inu-yasha withdrew his claws with a grin.

The priestess-in-training was truly terrified now. Is he trying to kill me? For real? She thought. Her vision started to Bloch, but she saw the hanyou walk towards her. The half-demon grabbed her hair and pulled her up to eye-level. "W-why are you doing this?" She gasped, choking on blood. "You were planning on betraying us, and YOU are the cause of kikyo's pain, if it weren't for you she'd be alive again, plus you're just dead weight, no one will miss you." He smirked. Kagome was genuinely scared, and it showed on her face. No one will miss me? She thought, he's really gonna kill me! That's when the holy-crap-i'm-gonna-die fear set in. "HELP! She screamed. But was cut off when inu-yasha threw her against a tree and cut up her left shoulder. "SIT!' But it had no effect. Why did I take that rosary seal off him? She thought desperately she pulled out her bow and arrow and fired a purifier arrow, but it was dodged. The hanyou charged kagome before she could loose another arrow, he made a horizontal swipe shattering her bow. "SOMEONE HELP!" She tired to scream but got clawed by inu-yasha leaving five long diagonal scars across her left cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her neck and held her up against a tree. He dragged his claws across her side, leaving deep gasheson her soft skin. Kagome's blood was starting to pool at the bottom of the tree, running down her arms and legs, and dripping off her feet and fingers. The hanyou grinned, feeling successful. Now kikyo will be alive again, he gave a maniacal laugh slicing kagome's stomach, trying to cause as much pain as possible.. "SANGO, MIROKU, KOUGA, SOMEONE SAVE ME!" She cried desperately. Inuyasha then drove his claws through her gut, tearing right through her small slender body. Blood gushed out of the wound and kagome's vision blacked out. "H-help, p-please." Kagome cried, losing consciousness just as inu-yasha drove his claws to her jugular vein.

(Inu-yasha lovers can read again)

Suddenly inuiyasha froze, his hand inches from the mikos throat. W-what on earth am I doing? He thought, as though he was waking up from a bad dream. He then looked down at kagome's marred and bloodied form, which was laying on its side by the tree. "K-KAGOME! What happened..." He then remembered HE had done that to her, he was trying to kill her, and he ENJOYED it, he was relishing in her pain. "N-no, I didn't mean to do that, d-don't die kagome ,I'm sorry, just hold on! PLEASE!" He was disgusted with himself. He moved to pick her up but the second he touched her his hands were scorched. "GAH!" He groaned leaping back.

The hanyou then realized a light grey cloak of energy forming around kagome. There was also a small cage-like tatoo on the back of her neck, which he never noticed before. She suddenly started to stand up, panting heavily. "Kill..." Kagome panted, before falling into the fetal position, holding her head in pain. "Get out... Kill... Of... Kill... My... Kill... HEAD!" She screamed, shaking uncontrollably and squirming in pain..

(Kagome's mindscape)

"W-here am I" the girl stuttered. She woke up in a beautiful green field, however she was in front of a massive cage made out of trees. A set of demonic grey eyes glared at her from behind the bars.

"Who are you?" The miko asked standing up to get a better look at the beast. What was before her appeared to be a large white dolphin-horse hybrid with five long tails(yes this is what the gobi looks like, look it up). "So my jailer finally decides to grace me with her presence..." It snarled. "I said WHO are you." Kagome snapped. Then she remembered that inu-yasha was attacking her. "Wait where am I?" She looked around frantically. The giant beast grinned. "Well you have spunk, so I decided to help." It chuckled sadistically. "Wait, help how?" Kagome asked. "I decided to take over your body to kill the half-breed who was attacking you." It laughed. "No, d-don't do that, he, he was just confused, please don't hurt him!" Kagome pleaded. The monster frowned. "I take it back, you're pathetic! Too weak to kill someone who was trying to cause you as much pain as possible, so I guess I'll kill you and this entire country as well!" It laughed. "Wait no!" Kagome screamed. "TOO LATE!" It roared. "NO!"

(With inu-baka)

"KAGOME!" No matter how hard inu-yasha tried this energy cloak around kagome wouldn't let him get close to her, and it had started forming tails of raw energy at her tail bone, with each tail the "kills" became more common while kagome's voice became less frequent. She currently had three tails, that were flailing wildly, accompanied by a chorus of "kill"s and "destroy"s. He started to move towards her, but suddenly a weird man jumped in. The man had copper-tan skin a tatoo of the kanji for "iron" on his right shoulder. He also wore a weird iron-plated headband and small goggles. However the weirdest thing was he had eight swords strapped to his back, one of which was bigger than tessusaiga, and was wrapped in bandages, and gave the impression to be, ALIVE?

"Listen up mutt deviate, the rest I'll abbreviate! Now go, cuz ya don't wanna see! The wrath of killer bee! Fool ya fool!" The new arrival sung in a wrap tone pumping his fist into the air. "Who do you think you are!?" Inu-yasha growled. "I think I'm mad, and I think that's bad! For you, fool ya fool." He sung, taking the large, bandaged sword and swung it at the hanyou, which was blocked by tessusaiga, however it immediately reverted back to the rusted form. (I am having samehada have this ability, since it devours energy, it can put tessusaiga into its rusted form)"WHAT!?" The massive blade wriggled and growled in satisfaction. "The great shark skin blade, eats energy! He's got it made! Now feel de sting o' de bee!" He rapped, making a stab at inu-yasha. The sword suddenly grew many shark fin blades impaling inu-yasha. The sword slowly started sucking up inu-yasha's chakra. The dog hanyou fell to his knee before bee withdrew the sword.

Then two other men came out of the forest. One had red samurai armor and a red beard. He also had a small sword strapped to his back. The other wore a long black cloak and a spiral mask showing his right eye. "I FOUND HER RÕSHI-SENPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The one in the mask laughed, causing the one in red to roll his eyes. "Whatever, tobi, just be ready to perform kamui," the one called rõshi grumbled. "Guys, ya late, that ain't cool, fool ya fool!" Bee sung. "We got caught up, Bee-san." Rõshi stated, taking out a slip of paper with a strange design, like the one on kagome's neck and slapped it on her forehead. Suddenly the cloak stopped developing and receded into the miko's body. Kagome fell onto the man's shoulder, unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to stand up, but he was smashed back down due to Bee hitting him with the flat of his blade. "Stay down, ya pathetic clown!" He sang. "YEAH, Bee-senpai's raps are awesome!" Tobi laughed. Rõshi rolled his eyes and hoisted kagome over his shoulder. "Now tobi!" The jinchuriki ordered. "R-right senpai. KAMUI!" (I am pretty sure the masked man's technique is kamui) Tobi stammered, forming the ram seal. Suddenly a small vortex distorted the air around rõshi and kagome. "WHAT!? KAGOME!" Inu-yasha tried to charge tobi but was intercepted by bee. In a few moments, the vortex completley swallowed the jinchuriki and miko. where'd she go? Inu-yasha thought. Then the same vortex swallowed Bee. The dog hanyou turned to the masked teen. "Fare-well, tobi is a good boy!" The vortex swirled arounf his eye, slowly sucking him into space. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inu-yasha growled leaping at tobi, but he was a second to late and he flew through empty space. Crap, where is she?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

So, that's my first chapter, I hope it was okay, I may need a beta, after all. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, I am back, thanks for the reviews people. Now if you have amy ideas, please pm me or drop a review, I also got a lot of favs, and follows but few reviews, I mean come on! How hard is it to write a review, even if it's short! I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so it may have some errors. Please read and enjoy if possible.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"K-kagome where are you!? Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted. He had been running through the forest for an hour now, looking for the miko. He had first tried tracking her scent, but it was as if the girl fell off the face of the earth. Now he was blindly running through the forest, trying to find the girl and atone for his betrayal. He fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill. 'What have I done to her? Why did I do that to her?' He thought desperately. "Inuyasha, my love! Where are you?" He heard kikyo calling him. "Inu-butthead! Where the crap are you?" Shippo called. "Inuyasha!" Sango and miroku called out again. Inu-yasha simply ignored them, feeling bitter regret.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The inu-taichi came into the clearing just as inu-yasha stood up. "Yo mutt! Where is kaa-chan?" Shippo asked. "My dearest, why are you so far into the woods?" Kikyo inquired. "She's gone..." Was his simple response. "Pardon?" Miroku asked. "S-she's gone, kagome." Inu-yasha sighed. "Now why would you be upset, she must have simply returned home." Kikyo grinned. "What did ya say?" Shippo panicked. "No, kikyo, s-someone, took her." Inu-yasha panted, deciding to leave out his part in her disappearance. "WHAT!? Kaa-chan! We gotta find her!" Shippo cried. 'Curses, if the little miko is gone, I will never be able to get her soul' kikyo inwardly growled, but she put up a worried facade. "Oh, my, we must find her then." She sighed. "Why must we? She is inferior, and not much of a contribution to our team." Miroku argued. "Yes her only real purpose was locating and purifing shards." Sango agreed. Shippo grabbed the sides of his head in anguish. "SHUT UP! KAGOME WAS YOUR FRIEND! HOW C-COULD YOU SAY THAT! KAA-CHAN!" The kitsune sobbed. The monk and demon slayer were taken back by the fox's statement, but immediately felt guilty, they were trying to abandon their friend, who had helped them through tick and thin, and they wanted to forget her. 'crap, it seems as though are valuing my reincarnation again, I must act casual and avoid suspicion'. Kikyo inwardly panicked, however she remained calm. "Indeed, I am not sure why you began to ignore your friend, but as of now it is imperative we search for her before an enemy decides to move on her." Kikyo stated. "Yeah, we have to find her, and quick!" Miroku growled at himself. "K-kaa chan!" Shippo cried, worried for his surrogate mother.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
Pain, that was all kagome felt. Never ending pain, as though someone was trying to rip her to pieces atom by atom. A blazing white hot pain, coursing through every fiber of her being, then, there was relief. The pain had ended and she felt like she was floating in the air. She opened her eyes and noticed she WAS in the air, but not floating, she was actually falling, quickly, to a rather hard looking earth below. "H-hey a little HELP!" She screamed, falling straight to the forest below. Suddenly she landed on a smooth and slimy substance. She sat up and realized it was a giant tentacle. She follow the tentacle, to find it was attached to a man's back. And there was two other tentacles holding a red-armored man, and a guy with an orange mask. 'Wait those guys look, familiar' she thought. Then all the memories of last night came crashing down on her, from her walk, to her near death, and to the appearance of the strange dolphin-horse.

"What the heck? Fool ya fool!" The man with tentacles sung at the masked one. "Sorry senpai, my kamui is still off, tobi is a bad boy." The on with the mask brooded. Kagome inwardly chuckled at the teen. Suddenly the tentacle disappeared and kagome fell on her butt. She winced, because the wounds inu-yasha gave her still hurt a little. "Oy, you okay girl, you look you might hurl, baby!" The man 'was it B or something?' Sung. "B, resign, please, she needs someone to explain things, without the accompaniment of your 'interesting' enka raps. Hello young girl my name is rõshi, what is yours, might I ask?" The red one inquired politely. "K-kagome, nice to meet you, I guess." She muttered nervously. "We meed to talk." The man stated.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
"You are a jinchuriki." Rõshi told her. "A, what?" Kagome questioned. "It means, 'the power of human sacrifice' and it's what you are. It means right now within you body, one of the nine great biju is sealed away inside of your body, now I am unsure of how or when, all I know is you contain the creature known as the gobi, or fith tail, a demon from our dimension, which is far different then yours, and when the half-demon attacked you, the seal began to leak it's power, if we had arrived any later, the beast within would've seized you body and used it to re animate. understand?" Rõshi explained.

Kagome just sat there with a look of surprise on her face. "Excuse me." He said. "Are you all right ma'am?" The iwa nin inquired. "If you were told you have a FREAKEN demon inside you, would you be okay?" She shouted. Her head was reeling, she has a DEMON inside her? Like sesshomaru or kouga or naraku or something? "Allow me to explain some more." He sighed, pulling out a scroll and some ink. "This may take a while"

"We are currently in a dimension far from yours, via tobi's" the one in the mask waves. "Kamui technique, and by the way, we apologize for any pain that you may have experienced during translation" "no problem." "This is a world of shinobi and kunoichi, commonly referred to as ninja" "ninjas got it" "however I should probably explain the bijuu." "Yeah sounds good" "the bijuu, or tailed beasts, are massive concentrations of chakra, created by the god of shinobi, the rikudo sennin, or sage of six paths. Though the nine creatures were meant to bring peace, mankind saw their power and attempted to claim it. After years of fending off humans to stay alive, the noble creatures grew bitter to humanity, the last straw was when after many millenia. They were imprisoned by a powerful shonobi leader, the first leader of the leaf village, hokage senju, captured them and sold them as slaves to other nations as peace offerings. They were then sealed inside of humans, thus creating the first jinchuriki. However it may have happened the five tailed dolphin horse is inside you." "Got it, now what are the tailed beasts and who are the other genkuriki?" "Jinchuriki, you will know, if you agree to follow us. You see,throughout history, the jinchuriki are treated just like the bijuu, if not worse. We are mostly beaten and hated, while our homes expect our eternal loyalty in return. We had all gotten fed up with it, and simply left our villages. Then, in turn we found each other. You being a jinchuriki also, can belong in our little family, if that is what you wish." "Really? That sounds awesome, but I have a family, back in my world, could I visit them sometimes?" "Of course, tobi's kamui should be able to send you back for a little while, every now and then." "Great! Okay, I guess I'll come with you then." "Excellent. However we may need to get you some medical care, tobi summon fu and yugito to give her medical aid." (I am having them be medics k? No problems there?) "SURE THING SENPAI!" Tobi screamed cheerfully, vanishing in a vortex. Kagome's mouth was agape. " Oh yeah that was kamui, a special technique he can use, it allows him instantaneous transportation." Rõshi explained. "R-right."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
Back in the feudal era, the inu-taichi were pondering how to find kagome and make amends for what they'd done. They were currently at kaeade's hut, asking the elder's advice. "Hm, from what inu-yasha has described, the foe that has taken miko-chan holds a manner of transportation abilities far beyond that of any demon we have ever fought. Our wisest option would be too seek spirit energy in the area of her capture, and see if we can find another spirit energy similar." Kaeade thought. "That does make sense sister." Kikyo smiled. 'Perfect, now I will be able to kill the reincarnation and retrieve my soul!' She inwardly laughed. "Great, whatever, let's get going already!" Inu-yasha shouted. 'Hm... It seems inu-yasha has started caring for the girl again I may have to fix that and fast.' Kikyo inwardly panicked, but kept a calm facade. "Inu-yasha, are their any other details on the event." Kaeade asked. "Um, yeah, this part kinda freaked me out, breifly before the men arrived, kagome... Doubled over and shook in pain, then this strange cloak of grey, demonic cloak of energy started leaking out of her, and a strange cage-like tattoo appeared on her neck. She also started to argue with herself, like she was possessed, the cloak also started growing tails. When the people appeared, the one in red pulled out a slip of paper with an inscription just like the tattoo on her neck. He placed it on her forehead, then the cloak vanished and she passed out. That's all." Inu-yasha explained. "We must move quickly, then, if she was possessed we must learn what this demon taking her may be." Kaeade ordered.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay there's chapter 2, I hope you liked it, also I am putting up a poll, should kagome have steam jutsu like han? And I know this chapter may be short, the next one will be longer. Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks for your reviews! Here are some answers  
Sakura lisel: I honestly didn't consider that, but here is an explanation, from what inu-yasha told them, they guessed he was covered in the blood of the guys who "took" her, also kirara can't talk, and shippo is hysterical at the loss of his surrogate mother, so he didn't bother to smell the blood.  
Ocean23: good plan, but steam powers sound awesome for her, how about spirit steam or something like that.  
Now on with the chapter!  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shortly after tobi vanished and rõshi explained the basics of kamui, the masked teen reappeared with two girls. One was 5'9, had tan skin, pretty mint green hair, and orange, pupiless eyes, and she wore a short white skirt, a fish net shirt, and a white vest. The other was 6', wore a black jumpsuit, had a serious face and long blonde hair in a tight ponytail.

"All right what is it?" Yugito glared at rõshi, then she saw kagome. "I see, fu, get ready to perform medical jutsu." She orded the green haired girl. "On it!" The seven tailed jinchuriki, replied walking over to kagome. "W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Fu formed a few hand signs and her hands started to glow green. "Medical jutsu, it should help with you wounds." She replied with a smile. "Now just lay down, the one on your stomach and sides need the most attention."

Kagome did as she was ordered and fu placed her hand on the miko's stomach. The wound immeadietly started to close, and the pain started to subside. "There we go, that should keep you stable until we get home." Fu smiled. "Thanks a ton, my name is kagome higurashi, yours?" "I am fu, no surname." The girl replied. "Why is she here?" Yugito demanded. "She be the gobi, now why she's here, you can plainly see, baby!" Bee sung. "Oh, then I'm sorry for being rash." Yugito apologized to kagome, bowing slightly. "Oh, i-it's fine, really, may I ask your name?" Kagome nervously chuckled. "I am yugito nii, formerly a jonìn of the village hidden in the clouds." Came her monotone response. "Let's get moving." Yugito grunted, turning north. "Wait shouldn't tobi's kamui thing get us there?" Kagome asked. Yugito pointed to tobi, who was muttering and staggering around. "He performed two cross-dimension and two regional kamuis, if he were to perform another, his chakra would drop to 0 and he'd die." Yugito stated coldly. "oh right, sorry." Kagome muttered. While they were walking fu told her that yugito wasn't much a talkative person and she'd warm up to her, giving kagome a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Before the inu-taichi set out, inu-yasha decided to bathe and wash away kagome's blood, if shippo were to calm down enough to realize it was kagome's blood then eceryone would know what he did. When the hanyou was done he went to cath up with his friends plus kaeade.

He met them on the outskirts of the village, and the elder priestess was the first to speak. "Inu-yasha, please guide us to the scen of kagome's kidnapping if you will." Kaeade ordered. "Sure." Was his simple response. He looked clam but on the inside he was freaking out. 'if we go there, they'll see all of kagome's blood and realize I hurt her, maybe I could just pin it on those weird guys who took her.' He thought. He took pint and led the goup to the area where the men kidnapped kagome, sango gagged at all the blood in the area, and shippo just plain fainted because he knew the blood was kagome's. "This is quite gruesome, whoever was pursuing her meant business, as of now we can only hope." Kaeade sighed. "Sister I will attempt to locate the portal our foe used to capture our ally." Kikyo stated. "Sounds good." Inu-yasha muttered.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

While kagome and her new friends continued through the forest, they didin't realize the presence of two nearby enemies hiding in the shadows. "Oh look at her! I can't wait to taste her life blood!" One snickered. "Silence, you cultist retard. We do not want to give away our location." The other one hissed. "What did you just call me!? Rot in hell!" (Sorry I'm not making hidan a sailor mouth, deal with it) the first one growled. "we have to seal either the one-tails or the five-tails." "Exactly the five tails tramp is right there! I am gonna attack her and drink her delicious blood." The one with the scythe chuckled, licking his lips in anticipation. "Sadistic retard." The one in the mask growled.  
"We will wait! It is either gobi of ichibi! You will have her blood when it's time."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

yep, now there's the akatsuki after her! Hidan and kakzu are going to try to kill her now! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They keep me going :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I've been getting some pretty good review! I really like that! Here are some answers:  
Serena heartfillia: maybe, I was thinking the fight against hidan and kakazu would be her chance to prove her worth. And I personally detest sasuke's character, so a kagxsas is highly unlikely, even if it's one-sided, but depends on if a lot of others want that too  
Reibuki shihaisha: I honestly had not considered that, but I will, the kagxgaa is just my personal preference however that would work.

All right, in this chapter there will be a fight scene, and I'm making it so hidan's "ritual" has no effect on mikos. Also since hidan is very sadistic, there will be more kagome blood! :D  
Enjoy if enjoyable.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The inu-taichi's search had been, in a word, a failure, it was true that her scent, spirit energy, and all ways to track her had utterly halted at the scene. Though kikyo had located the three portals, she honestly could not reopen the gateways. Inu-yasha growled. 'Where is she? Who were those guys? Why do they want her?' A million and one questions rushed through his head, and most of them brought his mind to when he attacked her. 'Why did I do that? She... Must hate me' he brooded. Shippo started to come to, only to faint again. Miroku comforted sango, without groping her for a change. Kaeade, and kikyo sat deep in thought and how to find the young miko. There thoughts were all on kagome and how to find her, some with reasons more sinister then others.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a long day of traveling, the jinchuriki plus tobi had decided to sleep at a small roadside inn in the had rented two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys. After settling into the room kagome decided to go to the hot springs to bathe.

"Aaaaah..." Kagome sighed as she slipped into the steaming hot water. She hadn't bathed since inu-yasha attacked her and she was covered in blood. She scrubbed off the dry blood and soaked for another half an hour. She climbed out and went to get dressed. Fu had taken the liberty of buying kagome a kunoichi outfit. It had consisted of a blue fish-net tank top, a blue button-up sweater which she left undone, and blue shirt shorts.

She also noticed a metal-plated headband at the bottom of the basket. She picked it up and examined it. It had light-blue material and it was very soft. She examined the carving on the metal. It had the kangi for five deeply engraved into it. She tied it onto her neck. And exited the bathhouse.

On the way back to the hotel she noticed two presences approaching her at a fast rate. She covered her hands in miko energy and slipped into a fighting stance kaeade had showed her. She looked towards the forest where the energy was approaching.

Soon two figures appeared and edged near her. Kagome looked over her foes to see what sort of tricks they may pull. One had a massive three-pronged scythe on his back that was attached to a long cable, probably for long and medium-range combat. He also had a weird necklace around his neck, like a cultist symbol. The other was covered head to toe except for a small strip showing his eyes, not much could be discovered about him.

"Who are you?" She inquired "come on kakazu let me..." The one holding the scythe began. "SCILENCE!" The masked one interrupted. "Listen, you are the five-tailed dolphin horse, you have two choices, come willingly, or we can drag you with us." The masked one, apparently named kakazu, threatened. Kagome took a step back, sliding into a defensive stance. She vaguely recalled rõshi explaining that people were constantly after jinchuriki, but she never had thought people would find her so quickly. "Hm... I'll choose... Kicking your butts and walking back to the inn, you agree." She taunted. "Oh you're asking for it wench, I can't wait to taste your blood." Hidan chuckled licking his lips.

Kagome then performed a miko stance, like she was preparing to loose an arrow. Then an energy bow and arrow formed in her hands, ready to fire. (Think uryuu from bleach, and his bow except purple) she launched it at the one who had the sythe, but she was suprised to see he didn't bother to dodge, or even move for that matter. The arrow pierced hidan's chest and drove right through, impaling the tree behind him before withering away. "AH! That... H-hurts, nothing has ever hurt that much." Hidan grunted through clenched teeth. "Idiot, that was an arrow of raw purity, the evil in you is weak against it." Kakazu stated. "Shut up! I'll kill you!" Hidan shouted, charging kagome. He made a large horizontal swipe with his scythe at the miko. Kagome leaped back to avoid the massive weapon. "DIE!" Hidan cackled, loosing a fierce barrage of attack on the miko, though they were all dodged. Hidan had pushed kagome into the forest,not thinking of the possible consequences. "That fool." Kakazu groaned. However he was stopped by rõshi. "Rõshi the ape." Kakazu growled, narrowing his eyes. "Kakazu the heart thief." Rõshi growled back. He engaged the taki traitor, trying to but kagome some time.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome was freaked out. Last time she felt this much malice was when inu-yasha attacked her last night. She was running deeper into the forest, trying to avoid hidan's attacks. She finally stopped when the cultist's scythe flew over her head. Suddenly hidan yanked the cable having the scythe quickly retract, missing kagome by such a small margin that one of her hairs was cut off. She got on her knee and looked up at her attacker. Hidan was licking his lips excitedly, holding his scythe over his head, ready to dig into kagome's flesh.

"You're dead now." He cackled. Hidan swung his scythe and kagome hadn't managed to dodge all the way. A small cut appeared on her cheek and there was a drop of blood on the jashinist's scythe. Hidan snickered and licked the scythe, tasting her life blood. "You are finished!" He laughed. He made the cult symbol on the ground using red chalk on his sandals. (I think that's how he makes the symbol) his body turned black and white and devoloped a skeleton pattern. 'What the?' Kagome thought. Hidan pulled a pike out of his sleeve, laughing uncontrollably. "Good-bye!" He shouted, plunging the scythe through his own heart...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Rõshi had finally managed to take down the heart thief. He currently stood over his foe's body and the remains of his masks. The iwa veteran pulled a jumble of cords out of his chest with a grunt. "Gah!" He groaned. "Now, where's kagome?" He pondered. "Good luck." Kakazu gasped. Rõshi glanced over at his fallen foe. "Hidan is a jashinist!" The masked man gasped before passing on. Rõshi's eyes widened. 'A jashinist!? I better find her quick!' He thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hidan looked over to his foe, shocked to see she wasn't dead. "How are you still alive?" He snarled. "A better question, why did you stab yourself? Are you crazy?" Kagome questioned. Hidan pulled the pike out of his chest and returned to normal. "Fine if jashin's ritual does not work, I'll do this the old fashioned way, slice N' dice!" Hidan laughed.

(Kagome blood! Yeah!)

Kagome barley had a moment to react before narrowly dodging an attack from hidan. "Oh you worthless wench! I'll torture you." Hidan growled. He dropped his scythe and pulled out two pikes. He rushed forward and speared kagome's arm. The metal tore right through her shoulder and speared her to a tree. He took the other pike and did the same to her right arm. He pulled out another two pikes and stabbed her ankles. Now she was pinned to the tree and couldn't move. "Oh I am gonna enjoy this!" He chuckled sadistically. He pulled out yet anothe pike and drove it through the miko's stomach. Kagome coughed up blood and stuggled against her bindings, but they were in to deep. Hidan walked over and picked up his scythe. He used the flat ened to hit the tip of the pike in kagome's stomach. The metal pushed in deeper and kagome winced in pain. "Rõshi!" She screamed. But hidan shut her up by punching her, breaking her jaw. Kagome's eyes teared up, this being the second time in two days someone did this to her. Hidan went back to driving the pike in her stomach inwards with his scythe. He kept hammering it in like a railroad spike untillit had gone all the way through kagome's stomach. Kagome barfed up blood and hidan cupped his hands, cathing the blood. He grinned as he drank it down, savoring the metallic taste. Kagome was absolutely disgusted at that. 'He-he drank my blood? Why would he do that?' She thought. "Such delicious blood! Such delicious BLOOD!" He laughed hysterically, blood running down his chin. Kagome's eyes batted and she felt her self begin slip away into unconsciousness.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Rõshi had grabbed fu and ran into the forest. Trying to locate kagome. He had heard the jashinist's cackles and ran over to the sound. He found a gruesome sight. Kagome, unconscious, and pinned to a tree, with a pike drove into her stomach, and hidan drinking her blood. "FU!" "On it!" The girl ran to kagome and rõshi distracted hidan. The fourth tail created a massive pit which he threw hidan into it. He then filled the pit with magma, sealing hidan away for good.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Another chapter! I hope hidan wasn't ooc, the reason he loves kagome's blood so much is because she's a miko and I bet there blood is pretty tasty.  
Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter! I'm amazed with myself! Also thanks for the reviews everyone! Here are a few answers.  
Rebuki shihaishai: I probably should do yagura as her more then friend, since kagaa has been done before.

Also I've been writing another fiction, anyone play as worgens in world of warcraft? Cuz if so, I might post it.

This chapter is mostly on the inu-taichi, I have an "interesting" idea for inuyasha that I think will be interesting, the focus will be on the inu-taichi till it happens.  
Please enjoy if enjoyable.

Disclaimer: omigosh omigosh! Sorry for not doing disclaimers! And I don't own the animes inuyasha nor naruto.  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After rõshi had sealed away hidan he walked over to the nanabi and gobi containers. Fu had removed the pike and pulled kagome off of the one in her stomach. The green-haired girl was leaned over the miko and was using medical jutsu to heal the stomach and jaw injuries. "How is she?" Rõshi inquired. "Lucky. It seems as though the ritual doesn't effect her, I'm not sure how it doesn't though. But that's the only explanation, since a jashinst wouldn't go hand-to-hand like this unless the ritual doesn't work." Fu straightened up and put kagome over her shoulder. "We should head back." Rõshi stated. Fu nodded in agreement and walked alongside Rõshi, kagome in tow.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

inu-yasha and the gang headed back to kaeade's village, to try and find some information on the portals. Inu-yasha walked into kaeade's hut, shippo on his shoulder. "Kikyo!" "Yes my love?" The clay woman responded. "Any luck?" The hanyou inquired. "Yeah, where is kaa-chan?" Shippo asked. "I seem to have determined the transport method our foe used." "Go on." Miroku goaded.

"It is told in legend of a family who harbored a strange abilities rooted in their eyes. It allowed them several powers no one else could dream of, not even demons. One of these powers was a technique that could create a vortex, allowing instant transportation, it was even rumored that the family came from another version of this planet, and this skill brought them here. It is possible another family member of this clan appeared and he used the skill to take kagome, the problem is only clansmen can re-activate portals." Kikyo explained.

"What? That means we may never find her!" Inu-yasha and shippo panicked. "Not entirely true. The family who held the power were very conservative of their blood line. It is rumored they mummified the eyes of their deceased in water, making it possible to place the eye into another that is not of their family." Shippo and sango gagged slightly at the thought, but still listened. "If we were to find the storage, we could possibly transplant it into one of our own, but it would be difficult, permanent, and extremely painful." Kikyo warned. "I'll do it." Inuyasha volunteered. Everyone looked at him in shock. "My dearest! For this procedure we would need to remove one of your eyes, plus there is no guarantee it would work. "We need to find her and since I"m half-demon, I have the best chance to adapt to the new eye." Inuyasha explained. "A-all right, we must first locate the tomb, which my sister is currently working on." Kikyo stated, still shocked.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It took only a few minutes, but kaeade had located the mystery clan's tomb. After packing up the inu-taichi set out for the tomb, which was only three days away. Everyone gave inuyasha weary glances, worrying about their comrade's decision. 'I'll do this, no matter how much it hurts, I WILL find you, and make things right!' The hanyou growled at himself.

After a few hours the inu-taichi came across their first enemy. It was a large fox demon came out of the woods and snarled at them. The giant kitsune charged but was parried by inuyasha. After a brief skirmish the fox fell dead, but they noticed something strange about the fox's eyes. They were blood red and had three tomoe circling the pupil. The eye vanished as the beast passed on. When it was dead the fox shrunk back to normal. "This is one of the skills the eye's possess, to control and change those weak of mind. Almost like a jewel shard." kikyo explained.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The inu-taichi set up camp for the night while kikyo observed the fox's body. Inuyasha sat up in a tree and stared at the crescent moon. He sighed. 'I'm sorry kagome. I'll make things right no matter how much pain I have to endure.' He thought. "Inuyasha!" He heard sango calling him. "What?" He glared at the demon slayer and her pet nekomata. "You seem determined to get that eye swap. Any particular reason?" The taji-ya inquired, while kirara mewed her agreement. "Why does it matter?" He scoffed. "Is it because you couldn't save kagome that night?" Sango retorted. Inuyasha's heart twisted. "I will make things right, no matter how much pain I have to go through." Inuyasha sighed. Sango narrowed her eyes. 'He sure is taking responsibility for kagome's kidnapping, like he is the one who hurt her, then again this is inuyasha.' She thought. "Okay, bye." She said, heading back to camp, leaving the hanyou to his thoughts. 'Kagome...' He thought before falling asleep.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome woke up with a killer headache. She sat up and noticed she was covered in bandages. She then rembered that freak had attacked her and drank her blood. She gagged at the memory. 'Fu-chan must've healed me' she thought. The miko got up and got dressed in the outfit she wore yesterday (it got patched up). She went out to the dining room where her friends were eating. "Kagome-san, I see you are awake." Rõshi greeted. "Hey senpai!" Tobi shouted enthusiastically. "Yeah, I've always been a fast healer." Kagome explained. "Dat be cuz you're a jinchuriki. Healing fast, comes naturally." Bee rapped. 'Well, at least it rhymed' kagome thought. "Yay! Bee-senpai's raps are awesome!" Tobi laughed. Everyone present (excluding yugito) rolled their eyes. "So kagome, you really are form, you know, another dimension?" Fu inquired. "Yeah, I guess." Kagome shrugged. "Could you explain it?" The mint-haired nanabi asked. "Sure thing." Kagome answered. She told her friends snippets of her life in both tokyo and feudal era japan, and explained a few terms, like how she was a miko, or one who uses spirit energy. Everyone in the room listened carfully to the girls tales, however kagome chose to leave out inuyasha and his betrayal, for now at least.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The inu-taichi had continued along their way to the mystery family's homestead. On the way they encountered several demonic crows and foxes, all manipulated by the strange eye power. Now they could see the ruins of what once was a large estate belongings to the mythical bloodline holders. "Guys! We finally made it!" Shippo shouted happily. They entered the ruins and headed straight for the remains of the main building.

Inuyasha sliced up a pile of rubble blocking off the door, granting his group entry. The inu-taichi fumbled about for a few hours before finding what looked to be a meeting room. on accident, shippo tripped on a snag in the rug, revealing a trap door. "Hey guys! Look at this!" He shouted. "What did you find?" Miroku asked. "A trap door!" He answered happily. The rest of the group walked over and examined it. "Draw your weapons, better safe then sorry." Kikyo ordered. Everyone got prepared for whatever might come out. Kikyo opened the trap door and a cloud of cold mist burst out, but nothing else. The group coughed but went in anyway.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
They walked in the small room and found a horrfyíng sight. They had walked into a hospital-style room with grey tiles and walls, however in the walls were hundreds of tanks, each one held a single eyeball which held the power. Shippo fainted immediately and sango gagged. Each one of the eyes was labeled and had different patterns in their eyes. On the far wall was a library of scrolls, an operating table, and surgery implements, including scalpels, scoops, and jars.

Kikyo walked over to the opposite wall, unaffected by the eerie tanks. She went straight to the library and pulled out the first few scrolls, which were labeled "sharingan basics." "Sharingan transplant." and "sharingan training 1" "inuyasha, this is your last chance, it will take merely a day of study before I am ready to transplant the eye." Kikyo asked. "I'll do it." Inuyasha reassured. "Fine, set up camp, my sister and I have much researching to do, I will be ready to perform the operation tommorow.." Kikyo sighed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The inu-taichi minus kikyo and kaeade had set up camp in the meeting room above the operation room. Inuyasha layed on his back, gazing at the night sky. 'I'll find you kagome! Don't you worry.' He inwardly sighed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
So... You like it? I mainly focused on the inu-taichi cuz I want inuyasha to have sharingan, sound good ne? Also, I decided for kagome to have steam powers. Read and review! Or ELSE!

Welp, ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Another chapter, this makes six chappys! (Celebratory song) also, this chapter is gonna have some kagome and jinchuriki development, it may be either kagaa or kagura (kagomexgaara kagomexyagura) I might put it to a poll. I have decided, kagome will use steam AND miko jutsu. Also, I've been getting a good number of review, but it's the same people! Please suggest my fic on yours or something please.

Disclaimer: I own zip-e-dee-doo-da (nothing) except for a cataclysm subscription for world of warcraft (best game, eva!)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome and her newest friends had traveled for two more days and got to their base, without any more disturbance from akatsuki.

Kagome gasped at their base. It was a gorgeous temple-style home nestled in the side of a beautiful green mountain range covered in forests. There was a sereis of rives, waterfalls and bridges riddled throughout the base.

The miko merely stood there, gaping like a fish. "W-wow." She sighed. "Awesome huh? That's what you get when you have a person who knows wood style (naruto has wood style in this, he also has rinnegan, DEAL WITH IT) another guy who uses sand style, and a few earth and water users." Fu bragged. "

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Rõshi and fu decided to take kagome to the training grounds while the other three went to handle their business, which was training, rapping, and annoying everyone. (Three guesses as to who did what)

"Wait, shouldn't you introduce me to the others first?" Kagome inquired. "You will meet everyone else soon, but priority is to get you ready to defend yourself if you run into more akatsuki we might need not be there to help you." Rõshi explained. "All right." Kagome shrugged.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Inuyasha, my love." Kikyo whispered. The half demon grumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed it was the middle of the night. "Um... Kikyo... It's the middle of the night.""I know, however the operation is ready, and we need to select the correct eye for the operation." The undead priestess explained. "Right." Inuyasha muttered, standing up.

Kikyo and inuyasha went down to the operation room where kaeade was waiting. Inuyasha looked around the room, for whatever reason, it was even more eerie, probably because he was about to be operated on. The table had been moved to the middke of the room and there was a desk with the operating equipment and a single eye in a tank. "After much research, we have located an eye that holds kamui. Please lay down inuyasha." Kikyo ordered. Inuyasha looked around and he could've sworn the eyes were watching him. "O-okay." Inuyasha responded. He laid down on the cold, iron operating table. Kikyo picked up a strange looking tube gadget. "W-what is that?" Inuyasha said with a panic laced voice. "Do not worry, my dearest, this is a serum called anesthetic that will make you sleep, it will also make it so you will not feel anything happening during the transplant." Kikyo explained. "O-kay, yeah sure." Inuyasha panted. 'For kagome, for kagome' he thought. He inwardly panicked as the needle pierced the flesh of his right arm and the weird serum was injected into his bloodstream. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 'What's gonna happen, ah crap! What if she messes up and I die? What if the eye does something weird to me?' He thought desperately. The anesthetic started to kick in and he started to nod off, just as kikyo picked up a scalpel.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was over quick and soon inuyasha sat up and put his hand to his head. He felt a bunch of bandages on his forehead. He traced the bandages and felt ther went over his right eye. He went to move them but was stopped by kikyo. "Please don't. We need to make sure the eye adapts to your body." She explained. "Y-you did it, I have... Someone else's eye in my head, w-where is mine?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't worry my love. You may remove the bandages now but do NOT keep the eye open too long, aparrently it uses up 'chakra' and will drain your energy, also don't keep both eyes open either." Kikyo explained. "Allright." Inuyasha responded. He closed his left eye and removed the bandages with one of his claws. He took a deep breath and opened his eye. He saw everything in black and white and everything looked fuzzy. He also saw ythin traces of a blue fire-like substance going through the air. "What is that?" He asked. "If it is a blue substane tracing the air, that is chakra, you are able to see it using that eye." Kikyo explained. He looked at kikyo and saw all the spirits trapped in her clay form. Not wanting to see that he looked away. "That is enough, please close the eye now." Kikyo ordered. Inuyasha obeyed and re-opened his left eye and closed his right.

"All right let's go." Inuyasha growled. "What?" Kikyo inquired. "Let's go find kagome, I can open that portal thing now." The hanyou responded. Kikyo sighed. "Fine, but you must read this." The miko ordered, tossing inuyasha a scroll. "What is it." The half-dog demon asked, giving the scroll a look. "It is the basics of the kamui technique. Knowing you, it may take several months..." The undead miko was cut off when inuyasha opened the scroll, sat down, and started reading (I doubt he's illiterate, he WAS raised by inu-taicho). Kikyo was shocked, and slightly scared. 'If my love has truly began to care for my reincarnation once more, I am in grave danger. I must remain calm, and when the time is right reinstate his trust in me' kikyo thought desperately. "You gonna keep staring at me? Or are you gonna let me study?" Inuyasha growled. 'For kagome, for kagome, for kagome, for kagome' he thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome, rõshi, fu and kagome had entered the training room. It was a grey padded room with a wall of training equipment and sandbags on the far end. "Nice." kagome complimented. "Indeed, now take this." Rõshi responded, handing kagome a sheet of paper.. "What's this?" She asked curiously. "This is chakra paper. Channel your chakra into it." He ordered. "Um... Okay." Kagome responded, spiking her energy. The paper caught fire the exploded In a burst of steam. Kagome coughed and gasped at all the steam. "Just as I thought." Rõshi mumbled, scratching his chin in thought. "Is that good?" Kagome coughed. "Well, sort of. It means it'll be easier to train you." Fu shrugged. "Yes, han, a former friend of mine, was the previous container untill one day his body was found, gobi extracted from his body." Rõshi stated grimly. "His powers were steam manipulation and control of the gobi. So you maybe be able to use his former weapon and jutsu." The yonbi explained. "Okay, so steam. I can control steam? How does that work exactly?" Kagome inquired. "Fu, fetch the items." Rõshi ordered. The mint-haired girl ran to the far wall and fetched sa few items and brought them over. There was a series of scrolls but what caught kagome's eye was a clay jug with multiple tubes running through it. It was two times the size of her old back pack and looked like it could fit someone at least seven feet tall. "That, is a special container that boosts steam energy, it may be a tad big on account of han's height." The fourth tail explained. Kagome stood up and put the large container on her back. Though it was big it fit well and immeadietly started rumbling and producing steam. "Perfect." Rõshi smirked. "Sooooo... What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked, adjusting the steam pack. Rõshi handed her a scroll and simply stated "study".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha had skipped straight to the kamui technique and in a few days he said he was ready to re-open the portal. The group had gathered at the clearing where kagome was taken. Kikyo traced kagome's spirit energy to one of the three portals. "All right, inuyasha has learned how to re-open the portal, however he cannot open a new one quite yet." Kikyo explained. Inuyasha formed the hand symbol the scroll demonstarted and opened his sharingan eye. The are where kagome vanished had rez-opened the kamui portal. "Focus inuyasha, just keep it open and we will be fine. If you cancel it before we enter all the way we will be torn asunder." Kikyo ordered. "Right." Inuyasha barked in response. Kikyo was the first to jump in, followed by kaeade, sango, miroku, kirara, then finally shippo reluctantly leaped through. After they were all through inuyasha charged into the vortex himself.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'Crap, what the crap is THIS? It hurts!' Inuyasha inwardly roared. There was nothing but pain and darkness all around. He reached out and grasped what felt like an edge. He pulled himself through and found himself in midair. Then he saw the rest of the inu-taicho do the same thing. "All right, mutt did it!" Shippo cheered. "My dearest, well done." Kikyo praised. "Um... It's cool to know inuyasha did it, but we are FALLING!" Sango screamed. That's when the inu-taichi dropped to the earth. "Kirara!" Sango barked. The small cat youkai expanded into a large ltwo tailed tiger which caught sango, miroku, kaeade, and kikyo. Shippo transformed into a balloon and hovered down to earth while inuyasha merely rolled when he hit the ground. "Nice going mutt!" The small kitsune growled. "Now, shippo. This incident is not my love's fault, it seems as though the one who used the technique at first was mediocre at best, it seems as though his original aim was three days west but the elevation was correct so they might be on a mountain range or elevated area, we should travel there immediately." Kikyo explained.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome shuddered slightly. 'Someone must be talking about me' she thought. Rõshi and Fu had left but she stayed back to train. She tried controlling the steam by forming the ram seal like the scroll instructed. She managed to snake the steam from the pack and around her. 'Awesome, I"m doing it! I'm doing it!' She thought cheerfully. She spiked her 'chakra' and the steam glowed red and drove into the nearest sandbag. The steam melted the material and turned the sand it came in contact with turned to glass. 'Scary' she thought. She heard footsteps coming from the hall.

Naruto was having a normal day. Ate breakfast ramen, sat in the garden, ate snack ramen, spied on fu for a moment (he had a bit of a fanboy problem with her, I mean look at her!) Ate lunch ramen then decided to train. He headed for the training room with the treaure he recently found, hoping to practice with it anf maybe work on his wood style and rinnegan skills. When he opened the door he saw a young girl about his age training with what looked like han-sensei's stem container. She formed the ram seal and performed "steam bullet", one of the fifth tail's signature moves, even if it was a little shaky. The girl turned around and noticed naruto. She stumbled back and looked at the blonde. "Um... Hi." She muttered. "Hey, you're that girl rõshi and fu-chan were supposedto find right? He inquired. "I have a name ya know!" She retorted. Kagome just got here and she did NOT wanna become "wench" or "worthless girl". "Right, so what's yours? I'm naruto uzumaki, nice to meet you! Dattebayo!" He grinned. Naruto wasn't about to let on that he already saw her when he "checked" on fu earlier. "I am kagome, naruto, huh? I don't think anyone mentioned you." Kagome stated flatly. Naruto fell anime-style on his face. 'No one mentioned me? Uncool! Dattebayo! I would think they'd mention me of all people! Dattebayo!' He thought. "Sooo... What's that?" The miko asked pointing to the bandaged up item. It was about six feet long and looked like a staff. "Oh yeah, I snagged this on my last mission." The blond replied unraveling the bandages. He revealed a long staff with a golden handle. At the tob was a clear gem and what looked like five phoenix feathers.

"I snagged this when I took a trip to uzukagure with fu-chan and octopops. Apparently it grants me control of the five elements, including kekkai tota, kinda like steam and ice." Naruto explained. "Awesome! Wanna help me train?" Kagome exclaimed. "Sure thing! Dattebayo!" the kyuubi container responded.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

And... SCENE! So how was it. I hope I didn't ooc anyone. Please review if you may.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter is coming out! I am awesome! Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. Here are a couple of answers:

Serena heartfilia: yep, and this chapter, she meets the rest.

Reibuki shihaisha: awesome ideas and I'll be sure to use some of those

00909: thank you a ton, and I was already planning on it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome had been training for about an hour with naruto. She got along quite well with the guy. The miko was quite taken by his strength, and his fighting styles. After a while she left to go eat lunch, and naruto said he needed to "check" something. He wasn't convincing, if his nervous chuckle and light blush were any hints to that. Kagome rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. 'Okay... Fu said that the kitchen was two lefts and a right...' The miko thought, trying to recall the directions. After a few minutes and a few (translation: hundreds) of wrong turns, she made it to the double doors of the kitchen.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hm... I'm hungry." Shippo sighed, clutching his stomach. After arriving (or falling) into the new dimension the inu-taichi decided to head west to see if they could find kagome, and they hadn't found a town yet. "You said it... For once... I agree with you." Inuyasha panted. "Why are you so tired?" Miroku inquired. "Maybe cus I just opened a gate to another frekin world!" The hanyou shouted. "Now, inuyasha, ye must not be impatient, or thy judgment will be clouded." Kaeade sighed. "Indeed, we must be patient my love, if we are to find the little miko." Kikyo smiled sweetly at the hanyou. "Right, just kinda bored." The silver haired half-demon lied.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

For the fiftieth time that day, kagome stood, absolutely shocked at the splendor. The "kitchen" was fit for a professional five-star restaurant and had a full pantry and freezer. She then noticed someone else in the room. The stranger had his back to her but she could see he was very skinny, had slick brown hair, and wore a blue robe with a black belt. "Um... Hello?" The miko said. The man turned and kagome was met with a pale face and lifeless black eyes. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. "Kagome, you?" The girl asked in return, trying her best to be polite. But the stranger ignored her completely and walked out. 'Friendly' she thought. "Don't worry about him, he's just a little anti-social." Kagome turned and saw a pretty blond girl wearing a red kimono, with a gentle smile and beatiful green eyes.

"My name's hotaru, that was sir utukata." The girl said, giving kagome a kind smile. "I am kagome. Why does utukata act so... Cold." The miko said. "Well, sir utukata has had troubles since his master betrayed him, that added to the fact he's the container of the six-tailed slug, he tends to draw inward, I think I'm one of his only friends." Hotaru explained with a sad smile. "Now want lunch?" The blond added cheerfully. "Sure thing." Kagome replied. "So are you a jinchuriki?" Kagome asked. "No, but similar. Instead of a demon, I hold a jutsu known as the tsuchigumo. It's really powerful and can destroy a village in one move, so I was virtually treated like a jinchuriki, I guess that's why me and utukata are so close." She guessed.

Kagome and hotaru had made miso ramen with pork and fish cakes. "Itadakismusu" (did I spell that right?) They both shouted happily. Then hotaru got a look of panic on her face. "Oh boy." She gulped. "What!?" Kagome asked. "We... Made... *gulp* ramen." She nervously chuckled. Suddenly they heard someone running down to the kitchen, and fast. "RAAAMEN!" They heard a shout. Suddenly naruto burst through the doors, pulled a bowl and chopsticks out of nowhere, and sat down getting some ramen out of the pot. "Thanks!" He shouted before noisily slurping the noodles. Hotaru chuckled nervously. "Naruto-kun is VERY passionate about ramen." She laughed. Kagome watched in slight horror as naruto slurped up about half of the pot. "Ooh! Better hurry before he eats all of it!" Hotaru giggled making a grab for a pot. Kagome did the same and both got their fair share before naruto ate the last. "Ah... Good ramen..." Naruto sighed. "Thanks a ton, hotaru, kagome. Now I need to check on something." He chuckled. "Say hi to fu for me!" Hotaru teased. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned. "H-how did you..." "Don't worry naru-kun, I won't say anything, but you should probably tell her soon." Hotaru grinned. "Right, thanks." Naruto ran off. "Um, what was that..." "Naruto has a major crush on Fu, I guess it makes since cuz Fu wass the first other jinchuriki he met, it's kinda cute really." Hotaru smiled.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After another day of traveling the inu-taichi located in inn where they could stay. The group was delighted they spoke their langauge and were hospitable they offered a free room for the night. Normally inuyasha would've been overjoyed, but his mind was on kagome. 'Why did I do that to her? She is so nice and caring...k he inwardly sighed. Then his sensitive nose caught a whiff of blood, kagome's blood. He shot up and smelled the air again. 'Definitely hers'"guys! Wake up! I smell kagome!" He barked. Shippo bolted awake and ran for the window. The others took a moment but were ready to go fairly quick.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The group of seven shouted, ripping through the foliage. After about an hour they came to a clearing with blood splattered around, kagome's blood. "What the?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Whoever has been pursuing kagome has been doing so rather violently, though do not worry, for I still feel her soul's presence, whoever attacked did not succeed." Kikyo explained. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Where is she? That is at least TWICE in a werek someone did this, me included.' Inuyasha thought frantically. Then the hanyou noticed a path of what looked like volcanic rock. "Kikyo... Take a look over here." He said. The undead priestess walked over end examined the patch of stone. "I sense an evil deep beneath, I should be able to make contact and ask it what happened here." She explained. The undead miko kneeled and closed her eyes. After a moment a wisp of black and red spirit energy formed. "Ah what the heck!? Why am I so sore!? Of when I get outta here..." "Hello!" Kikyo cut off the spirit. "Eh? Who you? Ah your probably some new recruit getting ready to dig me out BOO YEAH!" The wisp shouted. "I-indeed, however, we will need all the information on the person who's blood is in the clearing?" Kikyo asked, trying to play along. "Whatever, it was that fifth tail tramp, she had this weird light-arrow bow that could actually HURT me! Pah! I think the ape-teme guy called her... Um... Kags... Kaego? Er kagome! Yeah that's it! Her blood was so TASTY!" The wisp screamed, laughing hysterically. Inuyasha and the rest were appalled, all except kikyo. "Where is she?" Kikyo ordered. "How am I supposed to know!? Alive, probably, after I tortured the wench for a while this ape guy-teme showed up and locked me down here!" The spirit snarled. "Now are you gonna get me out or what?" "I apologize, we are not able." Kikyo stated. "What!? If you're the new recruit you gotta..."'Next time, before giving sensitive information make sure the recipient is an allie." The priestess deadpanned. "What!? Why you!" The inu-taich walked away before he could spout a series of terrible swears.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After her and hotaru had finished lunch, kagome heard some sort of summon bell. "Oop! Meeting. Come on, I'll show you too the meeting room." Hotaru smiled. Kagome nodded and followed the blond girl upstairs.

Kagome and hotaru reached the meeting room and went inside the double doors. It was a well-lit room with several cushions along the long table that went through the room. kagome and hotaru took a seat next to Fu and yugito. Kagome took a look around the room, observing those she hasn't met yet. She took note of a stoic red-headed boy sitting at the far end of the table, with a large sand-colored gourd on his back. He had pale skin and the kanji symbol for "love" carved into his forehead. She looked to the other ened of the table and saw a green haired boy with a scythe on his back. His shaggy green hair hung low on his forehead, shadowing his lilac eyes. Even though the teen was a few years older then kagome, he gave an aura of power and the others seemed to respect him. "All right, I am glad you all came in such a hurry." The green haired boy spoke. "Now, first off, I am sure most of us have met kagome, our newest resident, except for gaara and myself. Hello, I am yagura, previous mizukage of kiri, and holder of the sanbi." He said, bowing slightly to kagome. "Um, thanks. Kagome higurashi, holder of the... Gobi, I guess." She mumbled nervously. She looked to gaara and the teen sighed. "I am gaara, holder of the ichibi no shikaku." He stated in a monotone voice. 'Wow, a few of these guys just radiate depressing' the miko thought. "N-nice to meet you." She said. "Good, now I believe we all know her now. Onto a more pressing matter." Yagura stated more seriously. "It seems as though we have stayed much to long in this location, it seems as though our location has been compromised and the enemy will pursue us soon, it will be best for us to evacuate this base and leave tomorrow. Since we could easily be tracked, we'll be heading for "paradise"" he continued. Kagome was really interested in this "paradise" but her hopes faded when she saw just about everyone in the room, minus gaara and yagura, shudder lightly. "Um... I take "paradise" is bad then." She guessed. "Paradise' is a code word, no one would expect where we're going to be called "paradise" in ANY sense." Fu explained. "So bad yeah?" "Yeah." "We will move locations in the morning." Yagura ordered. "If I may add something, my bubbles at the 50 mile range have detected shinobi movement, proceed with caution." Utukata added. The atmosphere suddenly tensed, and there was an uneasy air. "With that in mind, we will move locations tonight, please prepare for the worst." Yagura ordered. Everyone moved at once to gather their belongings. Kagome ran up to her room and grabbed the steam scrolls and steam pack. She tied the container securely on her back and tucked the scrolls in her belt. She fastened her headband. 'Ready' she thought, charging out the door.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oh, snap! Now we got more shinobi coming, and quick! I also posted another fic you really should read called "druid" and is the first ever inuyashaxwarcraft crossover on this site!

Read and review, but until next time...

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

I love reviews! Here are a few responses:

Reibuki shihaisha: well, it looks green on the wiki, my mistake. Plus, I've only ever seen one picture of him and only have a vague idea of his personality and age. Then, a hook-staff, can EASILY be confused for a scythe. So sorry I disappointed you, but he's keeping the scythe. Just cause it looks cool, but I'll make it a double edged scythe, like the staff. Good?

Disclaimer: I won only ny stuff that I purchased with my money.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After making a mad dash to grab her few belongings, kagome had ran out to meet her fellow jinchuriki. There was a nervous air in the gatden as the jinchuriki got ready to leave. "Guys! No pressure, but our foes are closing fast! Twenty miles away now!" Utukata warned. Everyone scrambled to leave. "All right! Let's go!" Yagura ordered. Everyone took off but kagome stood nervously for a moment. "What is wrong?" Yagura asked gently. "I-i don't know how... I can't keep up." She muttered sadly. "Get on." Yagura ordered gently, leaning over so kagome could get on his back. The miko hesitantly obliged but soon they were off. A few moments later and they caught up with the others. "Guys! The enemies have picked up speed! We have to run like crazy, but even then, they'll catch up with us in ten minutes!" Utukata shouted grimly. "Then light's fight em'" naruto shouted. The blond kyuubi turned around and stood still, his sage staff at the ready. "Idiot!" Utukata growled. "He is correct." Gaara stated. The red haired ichibi stopped and got ready for battle. "We will merely waste energy if we continue to flee, energy we can use to eliminate our foes." The red-head stated in a monotone voice. Everyone nodded and agreed. Soon the eleven people were standing ground, weapons ready. 'First fight against shinobi, be prepared.' Kagome thought desperately. Soon, a lone kunai whizzed through the branches, narrowly missing kagome. Suddenly, a shower of kunai and shurekin tore through the trees, and everyone went on the defense. Naruto and rõshi had created wood and magma domes, effectively shielding them. Utukata blew a bubble around himself and hotaru, blocking the ninja weapons. Evryone had a defense except kagome. She remembered something she read in a scroll. She focused her chakra and poured into her steam pack, willing it to take the shape of a dome. The steam pack puttered and clanked, then realized it had made a dome of white-hot steam around her, protecting her from harm. 'I did it!'

The miko canceled the steam barrier and noticed the earth was littered in metal weapons and she was surrounded my metal goop. 'Did I really melt those weapons?' She thought. Kagome looked around as everyone got on the offensive. "Kagome!" Yagura shouted. The miko turned around just in time to see a shinobi with an elephant mask swing a katana at her. The world was in slow motion as the katana came down. The metal slowly sliced through the air, aimed at kagome's throat. CLANK! SLINK! Blood hit the floor, a head flying through the air. Kagome looked up and saw a headless ANBU and yagura holding a bloodied scythe. "Be weary." He ordered calmly. Kagome dumbly nodded and asjusted her pack. "Thanks..." She muttered. suddenly a hundred ANBU of the leaf, BOLTS of the cloud, and elite soldiers of every major village leaped into the clearin. The shinobi surrounded the rouges. A single leaf ANBU stepped forward. "On order of danzo shimura-sama, the sixth hokage of the leaf, you will sutrrender and await Your execution at the hands of your respective villages. Afterwards the succeeding jinchuriki will be conditioned as weapons." The wolf-masked person stated in a monotone voice. Without responding the jinchuriki attacked the anbu. Kagome didn't miss a beat and fired several steam-bolts into the crowd. What she didn't expect was the ninja who came in contact with them blistered, and a few melted into a puddle of blood and sinew. The miko realized she had drawn HUMAN blood and fell to her knee. 'I didn't mean to do that.' She cried inwardly. Unfortunately the ANBU exploited this and she was pierced with a dozen kunai littering her back. "Kagome has little battle experience, so she is easily confused and must not be used to drawing blood.' yagura thought. The sanbi container ran to his friend's aid. "Tobi!" The sanbi container barked. "Yes senpai?" Tobi responded with a dorky salute. "Ready kamui! We must get away! Make as close to "paradise" as possible." Yagura ordered, hoisting the wounded jinchurki over his shoulder. "Kamui!" Tobi summoned a huge vortex and absorbed all of the rouges and teleported them far away..

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha and the gang had set out again with the information the cultist gave them. 'That crap-headed freak! Why did he attack kagome?' He thought 'thing is, I did the same exact thing. But why did he call her five tails?' The hanyou pondered, cupping his chin in thought. Then he ran into a tree. "Gah!" He shouted, falling back. "Inuyasha, my dearest, are you alright?" Kikyo asked. "Yep, still not used to moving around with one eye." He grumbled. Shippo snickered and muttered 'loser.' "So kikyo-san? How far are we away from kaa-chan?" The little kitsune asked. "I believe the area where kagome is, is approximately a few hours away." The undead miko said with a bit of spite. 'The kitsune is adorable. I want him to call ME kaa-chan. Perhaps when I kill the little miko this adorable fox will accept me.' She thought with a twisted smile. Suddenly shippo broke into a sprint. "What the?""Kaa-chan is only a few hours away! If we hurry we can make it a few minutes!" The fox youkai cheered happily. Everyone shrugged and also sped up. Kaeade, sango, and miroku rode kirara, and kikyo got on inuyasha's back. The inu-taichi made a mad dash for the mountain range nearby.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok, it's good. Another chapter is out! Boo yeah! So how was it? Also, as of post, I only got ONE review, from rebuki shihaishai, everyone else is on my bad list! Come on, not even two reviews, please do! Please read and review if you may.


	9. sorry, NOT DISCONTINUATION THOUGH!

AN: sorry guys, but my cellphone, which I use to write my fanfiction, os dead and won't charge, so it may take a while, just as long it takes for me to get my phone worked out, sorry D':

Crossoverfanofanime.


	10. Chapter 9

Woop! Ninth chapter. I got my phone to charge and thought I'd upload this quick as possible, so my apologies for any spelling mistake. Also I have a record 22 reviews! Let's get some answers:

Jessica: yep, the shippo/kagome reunion will be fun to write :)

Scar: thank you for your support, another reader another endorphine (brain cell that causes joy)

Rebuki shihaisha: well, let's face the facts. I have not studied up to pin-point accuracy, and there may be a few mistakes, but I hope you don't stop reading because of them, and I will try to do better.

Ocean23: been a while since you have reviewed. Also it's good you like my story so much.

Irir: look it up on the wiki fool ya fool!

Now, chapter nine of "jinchuriki"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome writhed in pain at having to use "kamui" again. 'Why does it have to be so PAINFUL!?' She thought. Soon, the feeling of relief from the pain came soon as she left the vortex. However, this time she fell face-first unto the ground. She groaned in pain and rolled on her back. There was similar groans of pain all around. "T-tobi-san you... Must work on that kamui." Rõshi wheezed. "I-idiot." Utukata gasped. "S-sorry." Tobi panted. Kagome sat up and took in her surroundings. They landed on a stormy, rock covered beach. There was a thick, soupy fog setting in. Everyone groaned and sat up. "Naruto-san, the fog, if you may." Yagura stated. Naruto nodded and whipped up a small gale to clear the fog. "Lucky, there it is." Yugito thought aloud.

In the distance there was an island covered in spikes and what looked like giant corpses. The whole island reeked of death. "That *gulp* Is paradise?" Kagome asked. "Yep. Naruto, a boat please." Yagura ordered. "Wood release: wood shape." The kyuubi container slammed his hand down onto the ground and a wooden boat with a fox headmast popped out of the ground. It was big enough to fit all of them comfortably, and store their belongings.

The jinchuriki plus two boarded the ship and set out for "paradise"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"WAA!" After finding nothing at the mountain, shippo broke down crying. "M-my momma!" He choked out between sobs. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smiled. "Hey shippo, I caught her scent." He grinned. The kitsune stopped crying and looked up at inuyasha. "Really? Let's GO!" The kitsune's fire was re-lit and he hopped up and down. "Yeah! I'm gonna find momma! Let's move!" He hopped on inuyasha's head and shouted "giddyup, mutt!" Inuyasha snatled at this, but he complied. 'Finally I can find kagome and beg her forgiveness' the hanyou thought. Inuyasha and his friends ran after kagome's scent. However, none of them paid heed to the look of distress on kikyo's face. 'My love has been once again ensnared by my reincarnation. And the little fox STILL views her as 'mother' I want him to call ME 'mother'' the undead priestess thought. 'When I find the little miko, I will reclaim my soul, SLOWLY and PAINFULLY' this thought brought a smiLe to kikyo's face.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The group of eleven boarded the ship and set out for the island. Kagome shuddered at the raw evil leaking from the forest. ""Paradise" was the original jinchuriki training ground, Bee-san was the one to commandeer the island from the cloud village, it should provide adequate defense against our foes." Yagura explained.

Kagome peered into the water, and noticed bubbles coming from the water. "Guys? There's bubbles." Kagome said. Suddenly everyone's eyes widened and naruto dashed over, sage staff at the ready. "Finally I'll get hold of some calamari." The ninth tail grinned. "Um..." Suddenly a massive squid shot out of the water and glared at the ship. "Ah, man... Not him again!" Fu groaned. "I take calamari is bad NEEEEEWS!" Suddenly the squid had grabbed kagome's leg and hoisted her into the air. Kagome thrashed around and saw that the squid had also grabbed Fu and Yugito. "Lemme go, ya stupid pervy squid." Fu growled. Yugito remained calm and sliced off the tentacle holding her leg. "Wind slice!" Fu twisted around and a wind blade gathered around her foot and she cut off the tentacle holding her. The second and seventh tail fell bacl to the boat.

"Guys! Still up here, ya know! A little help!" Kagome screamed as the squid shook her around. Yagura leaped up and severed the tentacle holding kagome and she fell back down to the boat. Then yagura transformed into a giant beast with three tails and body-slammed the squid, forcing the beast back into the water. "Ah come on yagura! I wanted to smash him!" Naruto whined. Yagura turned back into a human and landed on the boat. "Sorry naruto-san. Next time." The sanbi container stated calmly. Naruto pouted, but yagura paid more attention to kagome. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently, kneeling down eye-to-eye with the miko. Kagome blushed lightly and nodded dumbly. However kagome's eye twitched when she heard naruto, utukata, hotaru, and bee whisper and exhange money, like they made a bet. "Rõshi-san, if you may bring us closer to the island so we can dock." Yagura asked as he stood up. Rõshi nodded and walked over to the rudder "Definitely, so how soon do you think we'll get a baby around here?" Kagome grew a tick mark and punched the person who said it, which happened to be naruto, so hard he flew of the ship.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yep! Another chapter! I got my phone to work (at least temporarily, so I can update for a while). Also the kagura (kagomexyagura) development has started this chapter, if you couldn't tell.

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 10

Another chapter my friends! here are some review answers

(major sweat drop) yeah, that was an accident. i posted the wrong file, and updated the same chapter twice. sorry, but i fixed it 'u'

Disclaimer: If I owned ANYTHING would I be writing FANFICTION!?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After the encounter with the squid, they landed at the island. Kagome shuddered at being even closer to the dangerous place. As they walked through the forest, kagome noticed the several creatures glaring at them through the trees. "Don't worry; the beasts are quite docile unless provoked." Yagura assured. Kagome nodded, but fighting the squid got her nervous.

After what seemed like hours to the miko, they arrived at a strange building that was shaped like an ox-octopus monster. "Um..." "That building is an model of the eight tailed ox-octopus, the beast currently residing within Bee-san" yagura explained. "WHEE! I love this place fool ya fool!" Bee sung, his eyes tearing up. "It was built when Bee began his training on this island. This is also the island where we will train kagome to tame the demon inside her." Yagura said. Kagome looked up at the building and around the island. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to like the training.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After leaving the mountain palace to find kagome, the inu-taichi followed the miko's scent to the ocean. "Crap! I smell her, which means she didn't go through the water. The bad new is there is at least ten other scents traveling with her. Probably her captors." Inuyasha reported. 'The miko seems to be leading us on some wild goose chase, it proably isn't even her we're tracking' kikyo thought. "Good, we will build a boat and set out to find her..." "HALT!" Kikyo was cut off by a harsh voice. The inu-taichi turned and saw a middle-aged man with his arm bounf in his robes and his right eye covered up. He carried a wooden cane and had a militaristic air about him. He was flanked by two masked soldiers. For some reason, his bandadged eye drove inuyasha's recently received sharing crazy. (Guessed who it is yet?). "I am danzo shimura, sixth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. You are under military arrest." The man barked harshly. "No way, freak!" Inuyasha snarled. The hanyou drew tessusaiga and pointed it at the man. "Snake! Fox!" The tow men at his side vanished. 'What the?' Faster then the eye could blink, they disarmed and incapacitated inuyasha. At an even faster rate, the remainder of the inu-taichi was knocked out and captured.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ok, and scene! I know it is REALLY short, but my phone is almost dead again and I need to get this posted. So, the inu-taichi has been taking by the village of the leaf, and kagome is about to face her true self.

Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok! Another chapter! Here are a couple review answers before you read:

Scar: thanks for the warning, I wouldn't have noticed that.

Ocean 23: you are AWESOME! I am gonna have to find the time to read your fan fictions.

Reibuki shihaisha: I am actually grateful for you telling me where I am messing up. Also, I don't really know what a beta does either. I am pretty sure that it involves me sending you a rough draft of each chapter and you edit it.

This chapter is dedicated to scar, for being the twenty fifth review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the awesome!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha moaned in pain and sat up. 'Where am I?' He then remembered that they were captured. "Hey! Let me out!" He shouted. A single dart launched out of the wall and narrowly missed inuyasha. "Hey retards! Lemme out!" He snarled. This time, the room filled with a pink mist, and inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness.

After several hours, he woke up. This time he was in an interrogation room that glowed red. He looked around and saw all his friends except for shippo, all tied to chairs also. The mysterious danzo walked in, flanked by the snake and fox masked warriors. "I admit, you gave us quite a shock." Danzo growled. "Hey! Where is shippo?" Sango asked. "The child is young and will be placed in conditioning to become a ROOT ANBU, where he will be trained as an assassin." Danzo replied coldly. "Oh no you don't! That's my friends son!" Sango growled. "Do not worry, once conditioning is done, he will be an emotion less weapon for the village. When you are done with interrogation you will also be conditioned or executed." Danzo continued. "Crap." The inu-taichi said in unison.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a few days of rest and training, kagome was told she would begin training her inner beast. "Here we are." Yagura said calmly. The sanbi container and rõshi had led kagome to a small pond sitting next to a waterfall. "This is where you will take your first step to controlling the beast." "What do I do?" Kagome asked. "Meditate on the island, then you will face your true self, your inner evil. If you can defeat it, you will be allowed to continue." Rõshi explained. Kagome gulped and went over to the island.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"My followers." In a dimly lit cave, several aura-figures were conversing. The man who spoke had lilac eyes and ripples around the pupil. "We have met to address the loss of hidan and kakazu at the hands of the jinchuriki. Now we have added another member to compensate." The akatsuki turned to the new arrival's aura. The aura outlined a man who wore a standard akatsuki robe, but with the addition of a baboon-shaped hood. "Yes, I have quarrel with this "fifth tail"" naraku grinned.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Omigosh, I haven't updated for MONTHS! Gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai!

Review answers:

Isiscrystal9912: thanks. I originally planned on pairing kagome with sesshomaru, but it just ended up yagura.

Speedykitten1643: I'm sorry for misleading you by saying 'kikyo bashing' I'm not good at bashing at all. Thanks for the review.

Scar: thank you my loyal reader. Also, PM me with your story ideas, I'll be glad to help you out with your fiction.

Serena heartfilia: naraku!

Ocean23: I'll try to get around to reading your fic sometime soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, kagome wouldn't be a pin cushion for such a long time.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome took a deep breath and sat down on the small islet. She closed her eyes, beginning the meditation exercises. From what naruto told her, she would either: A: make contact with her inner demon, B: confront her true self and fight to the death, or C: enter a permanent trance/coma and die from dehydration. She was leaning towards A or B.

From the shore, yagure stood watch. He gazed upon kagome and caught himself smiling. "Ha, yagura's got a crush, I see. Now that, is kinda funn-y!" He scowled when he heard killer B rap. "What do you want B? And NO raps." The sanbi container growled. "Just came to see how the little gome's doing. And I saw yagura's in looooove!" B laughed. "Shut up." Yagure chided, but he was blushing slightly. "Aw... Yagura is flustered. So, how soon are you gonna get your first kid?" At this remark B was sent flying by a fist to the jaw.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kagome opened her eyes and frowned. No coma, no evil inner self, and no giant five tailed yokai. Instead, she was in a barren field of grey, jagged rocks with a stormy sky overhead. Steam burst out of the rocks at random intervals and kagome had to jump around to avoid being roasted.

But what really caught her attention was the man in red samurai armor standing in the distance. The new gobi container walked over to get a closer look. The figure was seven or eight feet tall, wore a mask over his face, had piercing yellow eyes, and donned a straw woven hat. "You're Han, the gobi jinchuriki prior to me, right?" She guessed.

The figure nodded and stepped closer. "So this is who came after me? A scared, weak, useless little girl." He scoffed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Who are you calling scared, weak, and useless? You're the one who got himself killed!" She shot right back. The miko was cut off when han wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground. "Watch it, girl. Even in your mindscape you can die and I have no problem being your unofficial executioner, so watch your tone." Han snarled. Just when kagome was about to suffocate, she was dropped and kicked in the gut. She grit her teeth and stood up shakily.

"Any way, I decided to offer some help. I'll train you in the arts of steam style and give you some tips as to how to control gobi." He offered. Kagome groaned and passed out from the impact, and her mindscape faded.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ah!" Inuyasha grunted when a ROOT ANBU punched him in the stomach. The hanyou coughed up blood and scowled at his interrogator. "Now, again. What do you know about the jinchuriki?" The elite shinobi asked. "I'm getting sick of telling you this, but I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Inuyasha argued. The anbu scoffed and punched him again.

Inuaysha growled, but smirked when he remembered something about his eye. He opened the eye and glared right at the anbu. The ninja crumpled and fell over, unconscious. The hanyou smirked and used his claws to cut the rope. "Now to find the others." He grinned.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay, short chapter, but I needed to post something pretty soon. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
